


Better Late Than Never

by ShipsAreSparksOfLife



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Green Arrow and the Canaries (TV)
Genre: F/F, Light Angst, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23843434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipsAreSparksOfLife/pseuds/ShipsAreSparksOfLife
Summary: Sometimes waiting can be the right thing to do.OrThings might not be as they look like.
Relationships: Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance
Comments: 5
Kudos: 55





	Better Late Than Never

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all hope you enjoy this little one shot I put together! 
> 
> Thank you to my amazing beta @WardenRoot ❤

Dinah didn’t really know how she ended up here. What she had done to be here. She was left wondering about one part specifically. How she got here with her. 

Laurel. 

A small smile spread on her lips at the thought. These days Dinah found herself smiling a lot, especially when Laurel was there. The latter had been gone for a couple of hours. Dinah missed her the moment she had left for the day. Laurel wasn’t far and was only supposed to be gone for a few more hours, but Dinah missed her, simply because she was so accustomed to having her around all day long. 

Laurel missed her too. She never said it but Dinah knew. Dinah enjoyed her time alone, she got the bar ready for the day and made sure the piano was ready for her performance later. She restocked the bar and made sure Laurel's favorite wine was there to serve her once she was back. Looking at the clock, she realized her girlfriend was going to come back soon. 

A couple of hours later Dinah received a notification from her phone. She hurried to take it in her hand. She looked at the light, glowing a yellow shade that meant it was a text from Laurel. Dinah smiled down at her phone. Though a few seconds later she frowned as the text was to inform her that Laurel was going to be home late. Dinah texted her back. She figured something must have come up and left it that way. 

Dinah was at the piano singing when she heard the door swing open. She turned her head in hopes to see Laurel come into the bar. It was simply one of her usual clients coming in a bit earlier than normal. She smiled politely at them and carried on with her song. She was getting a bit worried to still haven’t seen her girlfriend since that morning. She knew they both lived separate lives and she liked that about them. It was in times like this that Dinah was glad that the city was the safest it had ever been. 

Dinah busied herself with her customers as they poured in from outside. The sun was setting and there was still no sign of Laurel. She was fine, Dinah was absolutely not pacing around behind the bar. She knew that Laurel was very capable of taking care of herself. 

To be completely honest, Dinah was more worried about who she was with. She completely trusted Laurel and knew she wasn’t being unfaithful to her. But Dinah was left wondering if Laurel wasn’t getting herself in trouble. 

Dinah was still young but she felt as if she had lived many lives. In a sense she had. From being a police officer to a vigilante she had lived so much, endured so much pain, seen so much loss. Dinah was going down a rabbit hole and before she knew it her breathing was uneven and she reached for the bar as she started to lose her balance. She went around it to sit on a stool after grabbing a glass of water. 

She sat down and tried to regain her breath as best as possible. Sometimes she really hated the organ that served as her brain. All she could think about was Laurel, Laurel, Laurel. As she reached to put down her glass she heard a voice drop a comment about how ‘hot the bartender is’. Dinah was so surprised to hear that voice that she dropped her glass and watched it shattered on the ground. Dinah felt so relieved. Finally. 

“Hey, hey, watch out!” Laurel let out, clearly confused about the whole scene. She reached in a hurry for Dinah’s hand as she almost took the broken glass into it. Laurel took both of Dinah’s hands in hers. 

Dinah sat down again, but she couldn’t bring herself to look at Laurel. The latter, still holding Dinah’s hand, reached for Dinah’s jaw so that their eyes could meet. Dinah turned her head around, and Laurel let go of her face and settled on taking Dinah’s hands in hers instead. “What happened?” Laurel let out, trying her best not to sound worried but failing. 

“You were gone and you weren’t coming back, I thought,” she whispered, “I thought you weren’t coming back,” Dinah said so low that Laurel needed a second to catch that last bit. Laurel let go of Dinah’s hand and they both immediately missed the warmth. Laurel reached for her back pocket and unlocked her phone. Dinah was confused and then Laurel groaned. 

“I sent you a text but apparently it failed to deliver.” Laurel let out a sigh. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.” She took Dinah’s hand once again and pulled her closer as she stood up. Laurel traced soothing patterns on her girlfriend’s back. They stayed like that for a little bit. Laurel just continued her ministrations, and Dinah seemed to have regained her breath now. 

Dinah felt better now, Laurel seemed to always calm her down. She took Dinah’s hands and brought them around her as she reached to carry her. Dinah immediately buried her face in the crook of Laurel’s neck. She carried her to their bed, letting go of Dinah when they reached it, but Dinah kept her grip tight. She hung to Laurel’s neck and pulled her in, placing a chaste kiss on her lips. Laurel deepened the kiss, her tongue entering Dinah’s mouth, and moaned at the motion. Dinah laid down in their bed and brought Laurel with her. 

Laurel was now on top of Dinah as things got more heated between them. Laurel’s leg was between Dinah’s. Out of nowhere Dinah grabbed Laurel’s shoulders and flipped them, pinning her to the mattress. Laurel liked that side of Dinah, a lot. She let out a chuckle but it was short lived as she realised the face her girlfriend was making. She swallowed and a wary smile spread on her lips.

She was in trouble. 

“Why did you get home so late?” Dinah asked, raising her eyebrows. She sat down on Laurel’s waist, leaving her arms free. She crossed her arms and waited for her girlfriend to answer. 

Laurel didn’t know what to say, she wanted to say the truth so badly but on the other hand she didn’t want to disappoint Dinah. She wouldn’t be disappointed come to think of it, after all Laurel was doing all that for them. “I was assembling a task force,” Laurel lets out, though her face betrays her. It technically wasn’t a lie but it wasn’t the full truth. 

“A task force for what?” Dinah demanded as her arms slowly uncrossed from her chest. Laurel seemed mermized by the action. Dinah reached for Laurel’s chin and said, “Eyes up here, sweetie.” 

“A date,” Laurel answered. Dinah was a bit confused. 

“Is there an anniversary I forgot about?” Dinah wondered, but it was more of a rhetorical question to give her some time to think about what she could have forgotten. 

Laurel interrupted her thinking. “No, babe, an actual date. ”Dinah still looked confused. “For us to spend time together,” Laurel explained, getting kind of embarrassed. 

“You assembled a task force to think about a date?” Dinah questioned, she didn’t sound like she was making fun of her. No, she sounded surprised and pleased. 

“The kids were actually of great help,” Laurel said between chuckles. “I wanted to surprise you with something nice, you’re always the one who organizes most of them and I wanted to do it.” Laurel smiled sheepishly. “For you,” she finished. 

Dinah let out a content noise before reaching down to bring Laurel into a sitting position. She cupped Laurel’s cheek gently and leaned in for a kiss. Laurel was more than happy to provide as she got lost in the kiss, her hand burying itself in Dinah’s curls. 

Hours later after spending their night worshiping each other, Laurel broke the comfortable silence. “If I had known coming home late would get me laid, I would have done it a long time ago.” 

“You’re sleeping on the couch.”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment it would spark joy!


End file.
